Barney's Musical MOVIE! (barneyallday version)
'''Barney's Musical Movie '''is a custom Barney movie that will play in theaters from November 1, 2012-December 30, 2012. Then, it will be released on DVD on 2014. Plot The kids start to practice for their concert later that same night. Barney comes to life, and helps, too. After a while, Barney serves them breakfast in the caboose, with treats such as pancakes, toast, fruit and eggs. After this, they go back to the gazebo to rehearse. When Emma and Maddie practice their duet, Maddie looses her voice. Barney tells her she can still be a part of the show, by playing a musical instrument. This leaves Emma with no duet partner. While getting ready for the show, Barney tries to find a different singing partner for Emma. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Emma *Ben *Joshua *Maddie Songs #Being Together (Original) #The Land of Make-Believe (World Music) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz) #Taking Turns (Original) #Over in the Meadow (Hip Hop) #London Bridge (Jazz) #S'Mores (Rap) #The Yum-Yum Song (World Music) #The Noble Duke of York (Jazz) #The Clapping Song (Country) #A Silly Hat (Original) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Techno) #Laugh with Me! (Techno) #Castles So High (Original) #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Hip Hop) #Down By the Station (Original) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Original) #The Raindrop Song (World Music) #Colors Make Me Happy (Original) #The More We Get Together (Original) #The Rocket Song (Hip Hop) #The Baby Bop Hop (Original) #Muffin Man Medley (Original) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #People Helping Other People (Original) #You Can Count on Me (Ballad) #I Love You (Original) Trivia *The Barney costume from "Big World Adventure" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Merry Christmas" is used. *The BJ costume from "I Can Do It!" is used. *The Riff costume from "A-Counting We Will Go (video)" is used. *The Barney Theme Song isn't in this film. Instead, a music box disc of Barney performing on stage goes in, and squares translate to the main movie, and title shows up as "Barney's Musical Movie", and goes to main movie. *This is the first time in a long time to be a Barney movie. The first was Barney's Great Adventure. *All the songs that were in this film were in the album "I Love to Sing with Barney". The reason for this is because originally, this film was suppose to be titled the album of the same name. However, to make it look like it was an actually movie, it was decided to be retitled "Barney's Musical Movie". *This will be advertised on TV to be in movie theaters, and advertised again to be on DVD. *Antwaun Steele performs as Barney in this movie. *When Barney comes to life, the sound clip of when the kids say "Barney!" (when he comes to life) is used from various videos: Fun & Games This marks the sound clips return, since 9 years before. *Most of the songs were remixed to fit in with the film. Category:Season 14 Videos Category:2012 episodes Category:2014 episodes